Indominus Rex VS Charizard
Indominus Rex VS Charizard is the first What-If? Death Battle episode created by TheShadowCraft. It is subtitled as: Dragons and Dinosaurs of Great Power. Interlude Wiz: Dragons and dinosaurs, two of the most fearsome species that roamed the planet in different ages. Boomstick: After some serious thought...it's time we bring a contestant from each species to bring an epic battle! Wiz: The Indominus Rex, the deadly dinosaur hybrid... Boomstick: And Charizard, one of the most badass fire-breathing dragons I've seen! He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick. Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armour and skill to find out who would win...a Death Battle. Indominus Rex Wiz: Dinosaurs were a vast species that once ruled the Earth... Boomstick: Until some meteor came in and made them all extinct! Oh come on why, they looked so cool! Wiz: However around in 1990s, dinosaurs were cloned so that they may exist, under certain circumstances of course. Boomstick: Soon enough, the attendees soon grew tired of it. Why are you all whining little assholes, anyway? It's not like they can cook up a hyrbid dinosaur for you! Wiz: Apparently they can Boomstick, as a few years later, the Jurrasic World scientists coocked up a pair of "dinosaurs" and named the spcies, Indominus Rex. Boomstick: Yet, the older more badass Indominus killed it's younger sibling, probably because it was so indominusly irritating. Wiz: "Indominusly" isn't a real word , Boomstick. Boomstick: What?! It isn't? Well that sucks... Wiz: Anyways, let's now talk about the Indominus Rex. Boomstick: Right! The Indominus Rex is basically a mutant dinosaur with a very, VERY high aggresion. Yikes, sounds like it'll blow a fuse at almost everything! Wiz: The Indominus Rex's height is around 18 feet and it's length is around 50 feet, and the name "Indominus Rex" basically means, Untamable King. Boomstick: And this guys apparently likes to not only kill for food, but for pleasure as well! Yikes, this sounds like a dinosaur who wants to torture others! Wiz: Being a dinosaur hyrbird, the Indominus has multiple traits of the dinosaurs and modern animals that were used to generate it. Boomstick: Using dinosaurs was fine but..they're using MODERN animals? Wiz: Yes, they are indeed using modern animals. The Indominus has the base framework of a Tyranosaurs Rex, providing it with a heavy tail and jaws, as well as agile and swift movement, despite it's size. Boomstick: It can even camouflage due to the DNA from the Cuttlefish and Tree Frog, now I wouldn't want to bump into one that's hiding, that would defiantely scare the heck outta me! Wiz: Not only that, but the Indominus has the brain of a Velociraptor, making it smarter than a T-rex, just like a normal raptor. Boomstick: It even has the DNA of a Abelisarus, which makes it skin harder. It also has the DNA of a Pit Adder snake, which allows it see possibly hidden prey. Wiz: Truly an intimidating foe indeed. Indominus Rex breaks out of her paddock and roars loudly. Charizard Wiz: Dragons were quite an intimidating species back then... Boomstick: Like Charizard, who is technically a Pokémon but a dragon so...nevermind. Wiz: Charizard has the appearance of a draconic, bipedal creature. It's height seems to be around 1.7m and it's weight seems to be 90.5 kg. Boomstick: Charizard has had many incarnations but to be fair, we're gonna use the game's data about Charizard! Wiz: According to our research, Charizard can expell a blast of superhot flames and it's wings can carry itself close to an altitude of 4, 600 feet! Boomstick: Now that's pretty high! Battle Trivia Who are you rooting for? Indominus Rex Charizard Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Animals' themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Companies Category:Death Battles under construction for 1 year Category:Abandoned What-If? Death Battles Category:Candidates for Adoption Category:Death Battles under construction for 2 years